


【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋01

by Ryanoi



Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [1]
Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547164
Kudos: 4





	【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋01

福冈站。  
熙熙攘攘的人群中，川尻一家子正围着长男道别，身为次子的川尻莲，今年才刚上高一，十分舍不得要离开家乡去东京工作的哥哥，紧紧地抱着不肯松手。  
“呜呜呜，尼桑……”  
“好啦，莲，要被人看笑话了，已经是高中生了，不是吗。”  
大哥拍拍他新剪短的头发，看到更小的弟弟们也没有像他一样黏糊，不禁笑了。  
“可是尼桑要走了，我好难过啊！”  
“好了好了，莲，你都要把大哥的西服弄脏了！”  
最后还是爸爸妈妈把他拉开的。  
“莲，有事一定告诉我，现在你是家里的大哥了，一定要坚强起来！”  
“可是……”  
莲只能看着大哥拿着行李上了列车，家里人都很高兴。弟弟们一转身就吵着要去打游戏吃零食，爸爸妈妈也只好带他们去，莲作为新的长男，立刻就被遗忘了。  
“下午是不是要去学校啊，中午自己准备点吃的吧。”  
留下如此绝情的话之后，家里人离开了，只有莲独自一人在车站垂泪，初春的冷风把他的脸颊吹得冰凉。

和大哥离别，不仅意味着失去了在家里唯一的保护者，而且还意味着要承担起更多的责任。看护弟弟们，辅导功课，准备便当，做家务……莲只感觉到黑暗的未来向自己招手。  
他慢悠悠地从车站走到高中，新学期才开始不到一个月，因为是直升，身边大多数同学也是以前相熟的，有不少听闻他家里消息的同学不嫌事大地凑过来。  
“莲君！你上午请假是去送你大哥的吗！”  
“嗯……”  
莲无精打采地坐在座位上。  
“怎么啦，没想到莲是那种很粘人的类型。”  
“不是，大哥走了之后，弟弟们就只有我来管了，因为这个觉得很烦。”  
“那你放学了跟我一起去试试游戏厅的新玩具吧？”  
“哎，什么时候有的新玩具啊。”  
莲表示怀疑，因为这边的游戏厅已经很久没更新机器了。  
“是叫哥哥扭蛋来着！好像是扭出沐浴球，第二天会变成哥哥。”同学兴奋地说着，还试图用隔壁班的成功案例说服他，“有人就扭到S级的了，超级帅！”  
“嗯？如果只是想让我陪你也不必编故事……”  
莲刚说完，就听见外面一阵嘈杂的声音。女同学们全都跑了出去大声尖叫着“好帅”“超棒”之类的，出于好奇，他也凑到窗边。  
“就是他！莲你快看！”  
只见隔壁班的同学被几个高个子的帅哥围着进了校园，帮着拎包的，打伞的，揉肩的，忙的不亦乐乎，他们都穿着高档西服，亲热地喊着弟弟。  
“那就是哥哥扭蛋？”  
“怎么样，很不错吧？扭一次只要100日元哦！”  
同学依旧不死心地卖着安利。  
“那，好吧……”  
莲才不会说自己是因为太便宜才会想试试看的。  
放学的铃声一响起，校园的寂静瞬间被打破，莲匆忙地收拾了课本作业，拿着包就和同学一起溜了出去。  
顺着学校后门过两个路口，就是这一带最大的也是最古老的游戏厅了，莲刚准备进去，同学就拉他进了旁边的巷子。  
“不是这里面的新玩具吗？”  
“怎么可能放在那么显眼的地方啦，莲，跟我走就是了。”  
“好可疑……你怎么知道这个地方的啊？”  
莲双手紧紧地抱着书包，被同学拉着往前走，仔细一想确实也是，如果大家都知道这种东西，女孩子们肯定是先坐不住的吧。  
他们来到了一间废弃的屋子前，有小女孩拉着青年的手走出来，并没有表现得很高兴。  
“这是怎么回事……”  
“莲，既然是扭蛋，你就明白玩法的吧。”  
同学回过头看着他，故作神秘地说。  
莲看了看刚才走出的女孩，和她在一起的青年外貌不是特别出挑，但是在学校里看到的那几个都是可以出道做偶像的程度，他心里隐隐有些不安。  
“虽然玩过……难道这个也是分级别的？”  
“刚才那个女孩，应该是运气不太好。不过莲的话一定能扭到最高级的！走吧！”  
被同学推进了可疑小屋，莲差点摔了一跤，映入眼帘的是一个巨大的扭蛋机。  
房子里面虽然很破旧，但是也有管理人员在，莲在他的指引下，投入了一枚硬币。其实他只是拿着硬币，币是同学投下去的，在那一刻他已经后悔，但也来不及了。  
机器发出巨大的欢快音乐声，每段末尾都有微妙的变调，听起来就很诡异，最后一枚蓝白色水纹的圆形扭蛋出现在了莲的手心里。  
“是沐浴球……”  
莲嗅了嗅，这沐浴球还带着一股淡淡的奶香，特别好闻。  
“快看看等级！”  
“哦，嗯。”  
莲把沐浴乳翻过来，就看到后面烫金的字体。  
“B”。  
“啊……”  
同学很惋惜地叹了口气。  
“怎么了吗？”  
莲想着B对于他们学生来说算还不错的等级，不明白同学为何如此失望。  
“最高级是S，然后AB……”  
“那不是也不错吗？更何况这个颜色和味道我还挺喜欢的。……要怎么做才会出现哥哥？”  
“放在浴缸里，泡水放置一晚上，关上门，中间无论发生什么，都不可以去看。第二天早上就会出现哥哥了。”  
管理员的声音在屋里回响，细小的灰尘在空气里漂浮着。  
“嗯。我明白了！可是为什么不能看呢？”  
“好啦，莲，别问了，我们走吧？”  
“但是，哎呀，别拉我……”

今天比平时回家的时间稍微晚了一些，父母还没有下班，弟弟们结束了社团活动回到了家里，把客厅弄得乱七八糟。好不容易收拾完沙发，厨房又乱了，莲把弟弟们轰去房间里写作业，又要筹备晚上的菜单，一直忙到七点多才有自己休息的时间。  
“啊，好累……”  
莲趴在床上，包里的沐浴球滑到了床单上，莲把他拿过来，又嗅了嗅。  
“真的会出现哥哥吗？”  
莲把沐浴球放在书桌上，拿出作业开始写，写着写着就觉得自己真是傻，怎么能相信这种骗小女孩的把戏呢。今天学校里碰到的也许只是保镖，那个女孩子牵着的也许真的是自己的哥哥，说不定其他人也都是出现了幻觉……  
可能我一整天都在做梦。  
莲看着手机里哥哥发来的短信，终究还是清醒了。  
“莲，我已经到东京了，家里情况还好吗，要加油哦！”  
“哥哥，我好累啊，才只是第一天而已。不过今天有去玩新的游戏机。”  
“不要有太大压力，放假了就来我这边玩吧！哥哥会一直支持你的。弟弟们淘气也要告诉我，看我教训他们。”  
“嗯，谢谢你，哥哥，我要睡了，晚安。”

莲把沐浴球带进了浴室，泡完澡之后他又放了一缸热水。  
“如果没有用，明早还可以再泡一次澡……啊，现在放热水到了明早不就都凉了？哥哥会不会冷啊。”  
想什么呢，怎么可能会有人出现呢。  
莲半信半疑地将沐浴球投进热水中，只见它快速地融化，释放出蓝色的色素，把清水晕染成了蓝天的色彩，同时那股甜甜的奶香味也弥漫在整个浴室里。  
“无论如何……明天见。”  
莲轻轻地锁上了浴室的门。

一夜无梦。  
被闹铃吵醒之后，莲迷迷糊糊地踩着拖鞋进卫生间，刚开门就看到浴缸里隐约有个人影。  
他吓了一跳，蹑手蹑脚地走近，缓慢地拉开浴帘……  
一位青年正裸身躺在浴缸中，浅亚麻金色的头发搭在额前，面容清秀，但是身材却是一等一的好，有着青春期男孩梦寐以求的结实腹肌。莲震惊了几秒，才想起来应该把他叫醒。  
“喂，你……”  
推了几下都不见清醒，莲才想起来扭蛋附带的说明书，慌忙跑出去找了找，蹲在浴缸旁边一条条查看。  
【唤醒新的哥哥，需要您的吻。】  
“哎？开玩笑的吧？”  
莲愣愣地看着说明书，又看了一眼浴缸里的人。  
不行不行不行，男生之间怎么可以接吻呢！  
……可他真的好漂亮。  
沉睡在碧蓝水中的青年，有着优秀的外貌条件，睫毛长长的，嘴唇红润润的，就像漫画里的美少年一样。  
如果不尽早唤醒他，等爸妈起床发现了可就完了，莲双手紧捏着浴缸边缘，艰难地靠近，快速地碰了一下青年的嘴唇，一种奇妙的电流穿过他的身体，莲连忙退后，就看到青年慢慢地睁开了眼睛。  
青年的大眼睛眼尾略垂，淡淡地扫过来，瞳孔湿润而明亮。  
“莲……？”  
他听到青年试探着叫出自己的名字。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“在蛋里，我可以听到声音。你好，我是祥生，B级别。”  
“祥生？”  
“这里应该喊我哥哥才对吧。”  
祥生对他露出温和的笑容，然后他从浴缸里站了起来。  
“祥生哥哥……啊啊！你等等！我去给你找衣服，你先坐下！”  
“嗯？”  
莲跑出去，估计大哥的衣服他能穿上，就溜进了大哥的房间，凑齐一套衣服出来，就发现祥生赤裸着身体在他的房间里站着。  
“你你你穿好衣服再出来啊！我家里人还不知道……”  
莲害怕吵醒父母弟弟，只能小声提醒，把衣服给他。就看到祥生一脸无辜地拿着衣服看他。  
“你难道不会穿吗？”  
“不好意思……我好像没有这方面的记忆了。”  
莲只好帮他大概穿上了衣服，可是该怎么和父母说明又成了问题，正当他烦恼的时候，祥生贴了过来抱住了他。  
“莲……”  
“呜哇，你做什么？”  
莲紧张地手脚僵硬。  
“莲不愿意叫我哥哥……”  
祥生很委屈地把脸埋在他的肩膀，呼出的气息让莲觉得很痒。  
“……没有不愿意啊？”  
“是不是因为我是B等级，莲嫌弃我了？”  
祥生嘴上撒娇，手臂却紧紧地搂住他。  
“才不是……祥生哥哥，放开我吧，我也得换衣服去学校了。”  
听到了莲喊他哥哥，祥生这才心满意足地不再追问，但是也没有放开手。  
“那个，祥生哥哥，该放手了……”  
莲黑发盖不住的耳垂红了大片，他匆忙穿好制服，背了书包。  
“今天你和我一起去学校吧……我不太方便和父母交代，等到晚上我再和他们说明，好吗？”  
看到祥生只是呆呆地看着他，莲只好加了一句。  
“好吗，祥生哥哥……”  
“好！我们走吧。”

所以第一个哥哥被评为B等级，完全是因为脑袋不灵光？


End file.
